


裂隙与光-裂隙篇-Chapter 7&8

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 这段关系，明知没有未来，却依旧忍不住奋身沉迷，二十多年前就是这般。那么，二十多年后的退避与谎言，也必然会导致分离与终结？





	裂隙与光-裂隙篇-Chapter 7&8

**Author's Note:**

> 裂隙篇完结。

**Chapter 7**  
假期结束，所有人的生活似乎都步入了正轨。Andriy Shevchenko病愈重返MIS，和Filippo Inzaghi、Paolo Maldini两位伙伴继续并肩作战。Ricardo Leite继续往返于B大和公寓，完结了入学B大第一个学期最后一个学习月的所有课程。

一个周五，Ricardo Leite下课后直接就泡在了图书馆，他发现自己刚刚登陆的聊天软件收到了来自Rui Costa的消息提示。Rui Costa很贴心地给每张扫描图片标上了序号，并对应地复原了每页图片上出现的文字内容。他还告诉男孩他已将所有图片按照整理好的时间轴重新排序，按序通读下来便能理解其中之意。Ricardo Leite把Rui Costa传来的所有资料都保存到电脑中，这是父亲和Cesare Angelo之间的秘密，他需要身处一个安静的环境譬如家中细细研究。Ricardo Leite刚迈出图书馆的大门，黑色大衣的袖口就被一节皓腕扯住，伴之而来的是一个熟悉的女声：“Ricardo！”转头一看，是Caroline Celico，她只穿了一件香槟色丝绒连衣裙，外面罩了一件干枯玫瑰色皮草外套，两节细细的手腕暴露在空气中，光腿踩着裸色短靴，在寒风里显得十分单薄。“Ricardo，关于圣诞晚宴，你还欠我一个解释。”Caroline Celico一上来就咄咄逼人。“Celico小姐，是否出席晚宴是我个人的选择，同样，何时光临何时离场也是我个人的自由。”Ricardo Leite沉着应答，面无惧色。听罢，Caroline Celico的眼珠几乎要蒙上一层灰色，她努力稳住阵脚：“那这件事我就先不追究了。一会儿有空么？我们一起去学校的咖啡厅用个午餐？”Ricardo Leite微笑着摇头：“Celico小姐，我已经有安排了，而且我一般不在学校用餐，非常抱歉。”他不着声色地推开Caroline Celico涂过粉色甲油的右手，跨上自行车，迅速地消失在女孩试图对他加以围剿的视线中。Caroline Celico扶额失笑，因为她竟然觉得，他在拒绝人时显露的高冷表情充满诱惑，他骑车时有节奏摆动的两条长腿非常悦目，就连甩开过她两次的手也是那样修长又充满力量。他对待她礼貌又谨慎，一点也不像那些终日围绕在她身边嗡嗡作响的男人们。她清楚不过，从另一个层面上说这意味着他的拒绝和疏离，可她恨不得将所有主动捧献于他，哪怕她的一颗心。譬如今日，她又被他毫不领情的回复气到跺脚，直接略过了一顿午餐。

Ricardo Leite坐在飘窗上，将电脑置于膝上，他紧盯屏幕，不想遗漏任何一个字母和符号。从断断续续的往来信件以及穿插其中的旧照片，他已将事情的面貌窥了个大概——

“亲爱的C.A.，蒙尘书页上的犬蔷薇主人，我已探听到你的芳名。你一定和“她”一样，拥有最柔软的花瓣和最烂漫的疯狂。愿与你共植满院犬蔷薇。 ——犬蔷薇的思慕者B.L.”

“尊敬的B.L.阁下，恕我直言，阁下只爱犬蔷薇背后的暗语。我没有芳名和花瓣，只是一位热爱植物的疯人而已。勿念勿挂。 ——C.A.”

“亲爱的C.A.，为我的冒犯道歉，幼时家中曾植满院蔷薇，可惜被父亲一把火烧尽，空留余恨，故见字失态。 ——犬蔷薇的思慕者B.L.”

“尊敬的B.L.阁下，亦收回我的无端揣测，只是阁下可知，犬蔷薇虽生性耐造，但也需要阳光、水分、空间及呵护。——C.A.”

“亲爱的C.A.，除你所言之物外，还需珍惜。精心呵护几载，怎可付之一炬。——犬蔷薇的思慕者B.L.”

“尊敬的B.L.阁下，听君所言，颇为感怀。只是犬蔷薇更应开在寂寂无人之处，不该圈于闹市围栏。——C.A.”

......

“亲爱的C.A.，这本旧书我们已轮番借阅三月，可否见面共叙犬蔷薇？——犬蔷薇的思慕者B.L.”

“尊敬的B.L.阁下，若愿，本周五九时，M大生物学院植物学课上见。——C.A.”

接下来是一张褪去颜色的老照片，年轻的Bosco Leite和另一位年轻男子并肩而立，身后的一片蒙眬花影将二人映衬得青春年少。照片背后还有父亲的笔迹：B.L & C.A. 初见 M大生物学院后花园。照片已经模糊不清，二人的面孔处皆是划痕，让人辨不清表情。

“亲爱的C.A.，为我的数次缺席道歉，人不由己，梦想如同蔷薇花瓣美好易碎，我愿助你采撷。——犬蔷薇的思慕者B.L.”

“亲爱的B.L.，不必道歉，我已从蔷薇花瓣上读懂你的心意，梦想有时很近有时又很远。——C.A.”

......

“亲爱的B.L，一周不见字迹，甚为惦念，速回。——C.A.”

“亲爱的C.A.，被父困于家中，寸步难行。方破窗而出，今晚老时间，M大生物学院后花园见。——B.L.”

......

“亲爱的C.A.，与你相识，泪尽一生。愿与你共植满院犬蔷薇。勿忘，勿忘！——犬蔷薇的思慕者B.L.”

“亲爱的B.L.，不忍见你再次流泪，在你暴怒的父亲面前。至于其他，皆无重要。——C.A.”

“亲爱的B.L.，我终究不属于B大，无需自责。离开也是契机。——C.A.”

“亲爱的C.A.，是的，离开是契机。附上可以敲开M大生物学院大门的推荐信。——犬蔷薇的思慕者B.L.”

“亲爱的B.L.，你与你父亲交换了什么，是你的自由，还是你的人生？——C.A.”

“亲爱的C.A.，不必为我忧心，我已经开始了抗争。——犬蔷薇的思慕者B.L.”

......

然后是一份父亲签字的公寓租赁合同。Cesare Angelo离开B大后，父亲也从B大校舍搬出，住在并不靠近学校的一片居民区，然而租住的这套公寓与M大只有两条街的距离。三年后，照片中的父亲身着学士服，身旁的青年捧着他的学士帽，两人在B大的先贤雕像前合影。一年后，情形互换，身穿学士服的Cesare Angelo与手捧学士帽的父亲在M大生物学院的后花园合影。Ricardo Leite的手指扶上额头，他不住地叹气，父亲啊，所以你鼓起了一腔勇气，顶住了来自家族的压力，在M城陪伴了Cesare Angelo四年么？那为什么......想到这里，他的太阳穴突突直跳。接下来是一大叠设计图纸，每一张右下角的署名都是C.A.，这就是他梦想中的犬蔷薇花园吧。、Cesare Angelo是幸运的，至少他曾将梦想落于笔下。不，等等......这是两张由M城至F城的火车票？Ricardo Leite仔细核对了时间，就在Cesare Angelo毕业典礼结束后的第二天，父亲与他共赴F城。两张无比眼熟的照片闯入视线，同样是Bosco Leite挽着Cesare Angelo的胳膊，立于一片蔷薇花海，不同的是照片背后的注释，一张是：B.L. & C.A. 犬蔷薇之梦的开始，另一张则为：即将分别的Bosco和Cesare，这张正是Rui Costa两月前给到他的原版合照。最后一张照片由Rui Costa用高清镜头拍好，画面中是Rui Costa悄无声息地从银盒中取出的一对戒指，戒指里各嵌有一朵盛放的犬蔷薇，它们被安静地包裹在微微泛黄的树脂中，吐出一颗细密的气泡，其中的一只戒指，树脂的边缘碎了一角。

盒中所有昭示着父亲和C.A.纠结关系的证据，都停滞在父亲二十五岁那年。如果Ricardo Leite的记忆没有出错，时年二十五岁的父亲回归B国，并在家人的授意下与母亲相识于Leite家族举办的一次茶会，而这一切，都像是被安排得刚刚好。在父母盛大而华丽的婚礼后，祖父病逝，父亲接管公司。直至去年十一月，父母在一次意外中丧生，尸骨无存——这是自己亲叔叔的原话，当他用一股轻飘飘的恶意撂下这句话时，他一边用手指捋着唇上的山羊胡，一边取出一份自己兄长留下的“遗嘱”拍在Ricardo Leite面前。从Ricardo Leite正式入学B大起，他的亲叔叔带着一帮亲信爪牙步步逼近，在父母去世后，他迫不及待地用极快的速度占据了董事会，继承了遗产，也切断了自己所有的经济来源。自然，对于这位亲叔叔的话，Ricardo Leite向来不愿相信半分。他相信Rui Costa的推断：Cesare Angelo手中握有真相拼图中最为关键的碎片。他必须找到Cesare Angelo，揭开父母遇害的真相，撕掉叔叔伪善的面具，寻回父母的遗骨。是的，他承认，他还想求证自己是否拿对了解开童年记忆中父亲淡漠疏离、母亲叹息流泪的钥匙，虽然他对“真相可能会‘杀人’”这一箴言再清楚不过了。

如果说起银盒内的证据带给Ricardo Leite的最大收获，就便是他锁定了F城，这座属于B.L.和C.A.的城市，他们在F城某处亲手布置的犬蔷薇花园里，真实地做完了一场疯狂又冒险的梦。他的心里突然涌起一个念头，一个使心脏停顿了差不多一秒钟的念头。屋内的暖气开得很足，他却连着打了好几个寒颤。如果此时金发男人就在身边，他必定会轻轻抚摸一下自己后背裸露在空气中的一小块肌肤，然后给他披上一块羊绒披肩。这个假想的瞬间，差点杀死了那个刚刚冒出的念头。只是发生的念头是不能压抑的，就像潮水退却后沙滩上遗留的潮湿痕迹，静待着下一轮潮水以更加汹涌的态势来袭。

午夜时分，空中一颗星也没有。Bocconi庄园的一角却亮着灯火，一个看不出年龄的男人对着一团黑影鞠了一躬，毕恭毕敬地说：“Celico小姐，照片拍到了。”接着上前递上一件东西。“黑影”动了动，“哼”了一声：“好几周过去了，你只拍到了一张？”然后把照片对着男人的头脸甩过去，这张孤零零的照片在男人的额角上撞了一下便跌落在地。“我付给你的大笔酬金都喂狗了么？”“Celico小姐，请再给我一些时间，我会交出让您满意的照片。”“千万别让我再等上好久。滚！”男人像得了赦免令般匆匆退下。恰好，一束月光透过云层的缺口洒下，照亮了站在阴影中的Caroline Celico，她捡起地面的照片在手里揉作一团，冷笑的面孔在灰白的月光下显得狰狞：“Ricardo Leite，我会让你付出代价。”

在“考试月”二月开始前，Ricardo Leite敲开了校长办公室的大门。校长Antonio Bellini取出一套瓷白的茶具，于茶壶中投入一枚茶包并注满沸水，他将一只小茶杯端到Ricardo Leite面前，开始向他“推荐”起他的新宠茶叶：“这是来自神秘东方的茶叶，最适合寒冷忧郁的冬季，喝喝看。”男孩接过茶托，道了谢，不过他没有留给Antonio Bellini足够长的品茗时间，就立刻将那个固执的念头抛给了他。Antonio Bellini抿了几口热茶，用手摸着下巴，思忖了许久，才说：“Ricky，看在你父亲的份上，我会帮助你，不过你需要在考试月里发挥出你全部的水平。”在获得肯定答复后，Ricardo Leite郑重点头：“谢谢您，Bellini先生，我会尽我一切努力。”Antonio Bellini颇有些诧异地望向男孩：“Ricky，虽然你父亲是我最出色的学生之一，并且我们有过很好的学术配合，但是我依然不懂他，同样我也不懂你。有的时候你就跟你父亲一样，固执又坚持。祝你一切如愿吧！”男孩微微一笑：“谢谢您，我会把这当成您从另一个角度对我父亲和我的褒奖。”男孩行过礼，带上门静静离开。他还不知道此时Antonio Bellini的脑海里，充满了年轻时的父亲向他挥手道别的身影，那抹熟悉的笑容，依旧灿若晨曦。

二月的晚风凉意逼人。接到Andriy Shevchenko的电话后，Ricardo Leite加快了蹬车的频率。不知道金发男人在门口等了多久，他一见到男孩，就立马提起手中的纸袋向他晃了晃：“这是M城最好吃的一家日料。我打包了一些，作为我们今天的晚餐。”男孩压制住内心的酸涩，慢慢摸出钥匙，将Andriy Shevchenko请进了门。金发男人一等他放下钥匙和背包，就催着他一起洗手，然后抽出一盒寿司，取出一枚喂入男孩口中。熟悉的味道唤醒了味蕾连同记忆，一家三口难得有机会外出用餐，一定会选择日料，因为这是父母双方唯一都愿接受的菜式。他刚消灭一枚寿司，就被Andriy Shevchenko揽入怀中，后者的一只手揉着他柔软的头发，整张脸越靠越近，想在男孩的唇上落下一个吻。Ricardo Leite犹豫了一下，然后像做了一个决定似的，扳过金发男人的肩膀，主动贴上他那双冰凉的唇。Andriy Shevchenko先是愣了一下，不过，他随后就迅速地沉沦在这场由男孩发起的愈演愈烈的攻势中。男孩的吻技略显生涩，但是舌头又柔软又灵活，与他湿热的口舌纠缠着，你来我往，几番较量，把Andriy Shevchenko撩拨得每一根金色头发丝都在发颤。男孩顺势将他推到在床，解开他衬衫上方的几粒纽扣，在他形状好看的锁骨上落下一圈细细密密的吻。再也无法忍受男孩蜻蜓点水般得分撩动，Andriy Shevchenko转而将男孩压至身下，一寸寸地攻略男孩的身体，直至二人融为一体，抱成一幅香艳动人的画作。屋内暖意涌动，透过玻璃的浅灰色月光却显得那样不真实，它在金发男人和男孩的身体上撒下一层薄雾，却又如水般潺潺流淌。

两人裹在一床又长又柔软的珊瑚绒毯子里，吃光了所有的日料。金发男人在男孩发亮的嘴唇边印下一个吻：“Ricky，就像这样，一直在我身边，不要离开，好么？”男孩转过身，望向窗外，不知是谁又放起了烟火，男孩安静地用手背擦过眼睛，告诉金发男人他被脱落的睫毛迷了眼。金发男人贴上他裸露的后背，手臂缓缓地攀上他的肩膀和脖颈，发出一声温柔的叹息：“Ricky......”男孩握住金发男人的一只手：“Sheva，可是下个月是考试月，我想拿全奖，怕是要经常在图书馆挑灯夜战了。”“那正好啊，下个月我们部门也有新项目。记得多给我打电话。考完试，我带你去试试那家新开业的旋转餐厅，听说那里供应创新菜式。”男孩用毛茸茸的脑袋在他的怀里蹭了几下，顺势哼了几声，在暖气和金发男人体温的共同催化下显得迷离恍惚、昏昏欲睡。金发男人爱极了男孩的这副样子，俯身吻了吻他的耳垂：“Ricky，吃饱了就睡会变成小猪的。”男孩决意将这段仅剩的欢愉的最后片段延长并尽可能圆满，他摆出孩子气的笑容，一个伸手就将金发男人拽倒在床，并挠向金发男人的腋下：“可是我喜欢。Sheva，你要不要考虑和我一起变成小猪？”Andriy Shevchenko笑开了一池春水，他出手“反击”，与“咯咯”笑着的男孩在绒毯里扭成一团。

 

 **Chapter 8**  
Ricardo Leite撒了一个谎。其实他所有课程的考试二月中旬就结束了，但他告诉Andriy Shevchenko最后一门考试的时间是在二月的最后一天。这天下午，他换了一身黑色正装，平日里飞翘的乱毛也被他用发胶听话地固定住。面对两位教授的多番审视和接连发问，Ricardo Leite始终面带微笑，沉着应对。全A的成绩单，谦逊有礼的态度，严谨自信的谈吐，他非常清楚自己的优势。两位教授在交谈结束后，终于放下了紧绷的面孔，露出慈祥的笑容，他们和Ricardo Leite亲切握手，并请他静候佳音。离开会议室时，Ricardo Leite吁了一口长气，将文件袋装入手提包。前脚刚走出大楼，一个带着香气的身影就闯入他的视线。Ricardo Leite眉头微蹙：“Celico小姐，请问有何贵干？”Caroline Celico将拿着亮片手包的手背至身后：“Ricardo，你有没有看出我今天跟平时有什么不一样么？”“恐怕没有。抱歉，Celico小姐。”Caroline Celico有些气馁，她不甘心地仰起头：“我特意换了新裙子，还换了新口红。”“Celico小姐，我对女士的装扮并无过多关注，所以，很抱歉。”呵，又是这种礼貌而疏远的语气。Caroline Celico感到委屈：“Ricardo，你难道还不了解么？”“了解什么？”“了解我对你的心意啊！我希望你能答应成为我身边的男人。”Caroline Celico瞪大了杏眼，直直地看向Ricardo Leite。后者对于这种霸道强硬、不容抗拒的目光有着天生的反感：“谢谢你的心意，只是我并不能给予你相同的心意，再次抱歉。”Caroline Celico的眼神瞬间降温，她“哗”地从自己那只闪闪发亮的手包里抽出一叠照片，情绪开始激动：“Ricardo Leite！为什么你需要这样对我？有多少男人愿为我鞍前马后，可是能让我放在心上的只有你一人，我所付出的就只能换来你对我的不冷不热、礼貌拒绝？”Caroline Celico突如其来的情绪激变让Ricardo Leite心生烦躁，他对这位在公共场合发疯一般吼叫的大小姐避之不及。更令他头疼的是，Caroline Celico挥舞着手中的那叠照片，越说越激动：“呵，你怕不是喜欢男人吧？瞧瞧这个金色头发的，看上去比你还要大个几岁，不过很是英俊啊。还有这位长发大叔，举手投足间满是成熟男人的魅力。Ricardo Leite，你不会是有喜欢男人这种龌龊的癖好吧？”刹那间，Ricardo Leite的面孔变得冰冷又严肃，他渐渐凌厉起来的眼神投向Caroline Celico，一字一句地说：“首先，不管是你偷拍的行为还是你恶毒的揣测都极为愚蠢。其次，就算我喜欢男人也与你无关，你无权对我的私人生活指手画脚。”接着头也不回地转身离开。被他这番难得一见的严厉气势震慑住的Caroline Celico呆在原地，她最后嚷了些什么，Ricardo Leite并没有仔细去听，只依稀听得一句：“你会为你今天说过的话付出代价！你会有报应的！”他想抛出一声冷笑。如果真的有报应一说，那为什么他的亲叔叔在将他的父母迫害致死后还能心安理得地接管公司并与你的养父Bocconi Celico在I国商界如鱼得水呢？

对着镜子补完妆，Caroline Celico踩着高跟鞋走出洗手间，轻轻绕回Bocconi Celico的身边。她优雅地端起酒杯，摆出那副重复了无数次的甜美笑容，与自己的养父一道向他的商业伙伴们频频举杯。这是她本周陪同Bocconi Celico出席的第三场酒会，厅内的烟酒气和喧嚣声让她窒息，在婉拒了几次共舞的邀请后，她靠在吧台的最边上，目光冷冷，扫过舞池，直到那个金发男人与他的同伴一起出现在她的视线中。她唤来服务生，耳语了几句，接着在他胸前的口袋里塞入一张大额现钞。服务生会意一笑，行礼离开。她才点着夹在指间的细长香烟，金发男人就匆匆赶来，眼神中带着轻微的戒备：“小姐，我并不认识你。”Caroline Celico吐出一阵烟雾，说：“这不重要，重要的是我们都认识Ricardo Leite。”她敏锐地觉察到金发男人的身体颤了一下，瞬间她对自己今日即将实施的计划充满了信心。她将早就备好的照片递与金发男人：“如果我没认错的话，这些照片中与不同男子亲昵的漂亮男孩就是Ricardo Leite。”厅内迷乱的灯光让人看不清金发男人的表情，他将照片还给Caroline Celico，只是淡淡地说了句：“所以呢？”Caroline Celico掐灭手中的香烟，靠近金发男人的身侧，捏着嗓子用一种同情又嘲弄的语气说：“呵，又是一个可怜人。Ricardo可是从来不只属于你一人，你们都被他耍得团团转。”金发男人拂去空气中游荡的烟气：“这位小姐，如果没有其他事情，我先......”“这是Ricardo在床上告诉我的。”Caroline Celico看似轻描淡写地抛出这句话，她咧嘴冷笑的样子像极了吐信的毒蛇。如她所料，金发男人的神色开始凝固，看得出来他在竭力控制着自己的情绪。接着她又把一句句看似无害实则致命的话语抛向面前的金发男人：“可是谁叫我爱他呢？我为他疯狂，我无法离开他。”金发男人的面孔浸在一片阴影中，许久，他才开口：“我相信他。”Caroline Celico张开手掌，露出一条银色挂链，链子上配有一只十字架吊坠，在晃动的灯光下发出刺眼的白光，她提起链子，在金发男人面前轻晃着：“这是他在床上送我的。另外，你可能还不知道，Ricardo的考试早在二月中就结束了。”金发男人的指尖无限接近着这条链子，就在即将触碰的瞬间他忽然将手收回，他的脑袋里渐次炸开了一片片烟花，他只能费劲地回想并且一遍遍地确认：这条链子应该是他亲自委托M城最有名的珠宝商修复好，并在一个月前送还给Ricky的。看着他渐渐煞白的脸色，Caroline Celico的嘴角浮出了一个略显狰狞的笑意。她知道，这番话已经在金发男人的心里扎下了芥蒂，不需要她再多做什么了，芥蒂是一种可以释放巨大杀伤力和摧毁力的事物，这样就足够了。

三月初的M城竟然落雪了。Andriy Shevchenko借故离场，在酒劲的作用下，步子迈得有些碎。他刚摊开手掌接住一朵雪花，男孩就匆匆赶到，还是那副令他无比熟悉又无比贪恋的无辜神情，他有些难受地看向男孩，后者长长的睫毛上不知什么时候挂上了几粒雪花，他将男孩按在外墙上，断断续续地问着：“那个跟你十分亲密的......留着黑色长发的男人......是谁？”男孩觉察到了金发男人的异常：“Sheva，你怎么了？”Andriy Shevchenko死死地盯着他：“回答我。”男孩无奈地摇头：“我之前告诉过你，Rui是我的受托人。”金发男人并未停下口中的絮叨：“还有那个喜欢在大冷天穿裙子的女孩......眼睛很大，化着浓妆......”“Caroline Celico？”“所以你是承认了么？”“承认什么？”Andriy Shevchenko学着Caroline Celico的样子，拎着链子在男孩面前晃动着：“她说，这是你送给她的，在床上。Ricky，这是真的么？”男孩不住地摇头，在这样一个瞬间他想说的话很多，最终却都欲言又止，只简单说了一句：“不是这样的。”再也没做更多的辩解。金发男人显然并不满意这样的解释：“Ricky，我知道你有很多事情瞒着我。我原以为，渐渐地你会愿意与我分享，让我与你共同分担。直到现在我才发现，我一直无法真正走进你的生命。我想相信你，只是这条链子，这般私密的物件，真的不该出现在那个女孩的手上啊。”男孩依旧没有说话，如同漫天雪花坠地的沉默。“所以我们在V大街初见的那夜就是我们之间关系的缩影么？所有的缠绵，只是交换。所有的深情，都是伪装。”“Sheva，我......”Andriy Shevchenko有些痛苦地捂住脸，撇开男孩伸向他的手，转身投入愈演愈烈的风雪中。Ricardo Leite攥紧手心，雪花在掌心化成了一小滩水迹。

透过玻璃门看到这一幕的Caroline Celico露出一股玩味般的笑意，她理了理赴宴前新烫的卷发，推开玻璃旋转门，在身后落下一串高跟鞋的“嗒嗒嗒嗒”声。她对靠在墙角沉默的男孩说：“Ricardo，看起来你的金发情人对你并没有那样信任。”“Celico小姐，所以是你挑起了整件事。”“你说呢？”Ricardo Leite用鼻子轻“哼”了一声，却也无意继续纠缠，只是Caroline Celico又挺着胸上前，拽住男孩的手腕：“Ricardo，我最后问你一次，你是否接受我的心意？”“Celico小姐，这个问题无论你问我多少次，我的回答永远都是‘不’。”Caroline Celico怒目圆瞪：“你竟是这般不识好歹，那就不要怪我下手太重。”她“刷”地抽出那叠照片：“这些照片以及照片背后的故事，无论真实还是杜撰，我都会安排人公开，让所有人都知道你这副美丽皮囊下的肮脏癖好。”Ricardo Leite没有理会她话语中透出的报复意味，掰开她死死缠住他手腕的手指，径直离开，在落白的街道上踩出一行深深浅浅的足迹。

翌日凌晨，还在被窝里的Ricardo Leite被Rui Costa的连环call惊醒，后者听出了他浓重的鼻音，男孩赶忙解释说自己只是有些感冒。Rui Costa对他没事儿似的反应感到些许惊讶：“Ricky，你不会还不知道吧。午夜十二点起，关于你和你的多位‘男性情人’的帖子就在B大论坛上疯狂传播，跟帖回复的话语肮脏得要死。”男孩用手撸起额前的头发：“Rui，那你一定也从那堆照片里找到了你自己。”见电话那头沉默不语，男孩接着说：“是Caroline Celico。她昨晚拿着一叠照片向我摊牌，逼我就范，我没有搭理她。”“我连夜用最快的速度锁定了发帖人，把所有发布或者转载这篇帖子的链接都黑了，顺便黑进了这位不入流的小侦探的电脑。”“Rui，那位小侦探真不该惹上你。”“哼，你猜怎么着？更有意思的是，我从他的电脑里发现了Caroline Celico的秘密。于是，我用他的IP地址，把这个秘密，哦，不，现在已经不能称之为秘密了，发布到了B大论坛里。”“Rui，虽然我会象征性地说上几句‘以暴制暴并非解决问题的最佳方式’等等诸如此类的话，但是我还是想说‘干得漂亮’。”“Ricky，你已经成年了，请学会保护自己。”男孩从听筒里透出的似乎无所畏惧的语气让他忍不住跟了一句话。他没有听出的是，电话那头的Ricardo Leite悄悄用手背抹去了眼角发酸的泪水，在他把一切事情都搞砸的夜晚，在他一个人心烦意乱度过的夜晚，这是他收到的第一份关切，来自于他心目中无所不能的私家侦探Rui Costa。“Ricky，在听么？”“谢谢你，Rui。”“不用谢我。平日里我素来不喜擅作主张为客户处理公关危机，至于这次，谁叫Caroline Celico和这个不识好歹的小侦探触碰了我的红线。Ricky，请保护好自己，不要让爱你的人包括你离世的父母伤心。”“Rui......”“你真像你的母亲......”此时Rui Costa的面孔柔情又哀婉，像极了M城深秋从云层沁出的雨水。

Ricardo Leite开打电脑，在B大论坛上逛了一圈，所有关于他的帖子在一夜之间消失得干干净净，放佛一切恶意都不曾发生。或者更确切地说，所有恶意都转移到了Caroline Celico的身上。他随机点开了一篇被置顶在首页的热门帖，浓妆艳抹的Caroline Celico端着酒杯、点着烟与不同中年男子亲昵的系列照片映入眼帘，定睛一看，其中一张照片上对着Caroline Celico上下其手却又一脸道貌岸然的中年男子，不就是他的亲叔叔——Charlie Leite么。首页的帖子很快又更新了一波，标题着实抓人眼球，但实际上反复表达的关键信息只有这样一条：B大校董Bocconi Celico的养女Caroline Celico清纯富家女的形象崩塌，早在Bocconi Celico的授意下，Caroline Celico在其诸多商业伙伴间周旋，堪称Bocconi Celico在I国商界叱咤的的一大美丽杀器。Ricardo Leite无意对Caroline Celico做出任何评价，他只确认了一件事实：Caroline Celico针对自己的报复未遂，反而惹火上身，应对不暇。只不过在这场没有硝烟的情感博弈中，谁又敢说自己是真正的胜者呢？

几日后，Ricardo Leite收到一封邮件。他拆开信封，反复确认过里面的内容，然后拨通了Rui Costa的电话。当Rui Costa跨进Luce Café并在那个熟悉的位置落座时，眼前的男孩已经给自己灌下了一大杯苦涩的美式。男孩抬起头，眼睛里起了雾：“Rui，我收到邮件了，后天就动身。”“祝贺你，Ricky，这次终究如你所愿。”“这几天我想清了一些事情。我就快十九岁了，在近十九年的人生里我遇到了不少人，他们或称赞我是最漂亮的男孩，或夸口愿为我付出一切，或源源不断地给予我各种依靠，而这些我都理所当然地全盘消受。只是，如果我一直逃避内心深处渐渐奏响的成长指令，我之于他人之于自己的伤害，只会更加深重。”说到这里，男孩眼睑低垂，让Rui Costa辨不清表情，他啜饮着手中的蓝山，陪着男孩一同沉默。直到男孩从包里取出一张银行卡和一枚由黑色天鹅绒包裹的、制作精致的首饰盒，一并推到Rui Costa的面前：“Rui，最后想拜托你一件事，请帮我把这两件东西转寄给一个人。”“谁？”“照片里的金发男人，Andriy Shevchenko。”Rui Costa心中了然，他没有多问就点头应允，默默收下了这两件物品以及男孩的嘱托。“你，爱他么？”男孩惊讶于Rui Costa突如其来的发问，眼神里泛起一片忧郁的水色：“我不知道。现在的我，也许没有资格索取爱并确认爱吧。刚得知噩耗，我便与他在V大街相遇，然后一夜沉沦，最后遍体伤痕。如果从爱的定义来说，或许我们在V大街的相遇就是一个错误。”说罢，一滴清泪在男孩面前的咖啡杯里溅出一道浅浅的涟漪。Rui Costa握住男孩的左手，看向他那双漆黑深邃却又充满质疑与忧伤的眼睛，非常认真地说：“答应我，Ricky，请爱护自己，绝对绝对不要将你身上的所有美好视作罪恶的源头。”男孩用带着鼻音的话语声给了他肯定的答复。Rui Costa望着男孩的面孔——这副在昏黄光线下显得温润精致可以直接融入中世纪画作的面孔，他还有一句话悬在口边，尚未说出：“Ricky，二十年前，就在这个位置，我问了你母亲一模一样的问题：‘你，爱他么？’，她那双带泪的、美丽的眼睛，简直和你一模一样。”

Andriy Shevchenko低估了这场情伤的力量。距离那个雪夜已过去一周时间，他强压着内心不断汹涌的痛楚，一直没有联系Ricardo Leite，或者说，他希望男孩先主动联系他，向他道清前因后果。这段时间的梦境里，他不止一次地看见那根银色十字架挂坠被咧着红唇狞笑的Caroline Celico握在手心晃动着，十字架闪动着冰冷的寒光，刺疼了他的眼......时间一天天流逝，他心口上早已裂出的缺口越开越大。某个午后，他终究没有忍住，拨通了那个已在心底烂熟了千遍万遍的号码，然后在忐忑中等到了“您所拨打的号码不存在”这句冰冷又机械的答复。如果他的年龄减去六岁，如果他还是那个在M大校园里心无所畏的少年，他一定会怒吼、会发疯，会让自己的情绪冲出身体，因为他知道只有这样他才能很快恢复。然而现在不一样的是，他的心脏直接被扯开了一大道口子，早已血流汩汩，可明面上他还要竭力维持着自若的微笑与冷静的风范。MIS前台风情万种的小姑娘Belinda Bruno送来一个纸盒，说是邮寄给他的快件。他不明就里地拆开，摸索出一张银行卡，他感到心跳漏跳了一拍，接着他掀开那只被黑色天鹅绒装饰的首饰盒，从中挑出一根银色坠链，与Caroline Celico手中晃动的那根坠链不同，在这根十字架挂坠的背面镌刻着字母“R”，在办公室的冷光源下闪烁着明灭的光，他的心跳几近停滞。他将十字架没入掌心，整个人缓缓地陷落在靠背椅中，在这里一直坐到了天黑。

Andriy Shevchenko顺藤摸瓜，找到了快件邮寄的地点。这个周末，他冒着雪（是的，这是M城步入三月的第二场雪）转过弯弯绕绕的小巷，摸到了Luce Café的门前。他抖落一身雪花，一手揽着纸盒，用另一只手推开吱吱作响的木质大门。与门外凛冽的风雪截然不同，Luce Café内播放着柔软动情的indie pop，一小簇一小簇的男女轻声细语，氛围一片安静温情。他的金色头发格外显眼，他也很快感受到了一阵粘滞在他身上的强烈目光，他向Luce Café的深处走去，迎向目光的源头，他看到了一个绝对不能说是面生的中年男子——他见过这个男人和Ricardo Leite在一起，一共两次：一次在自己的车窗外，一次在Caroline Celico递给他的照片里。这个中年男子有着一张深邃的面孔，整个人不苟言笑，英俊中带着严肃，他用眼神示意自己落座。Andriy Shevchenko急忙打开纸盒，放到中年男人面前：“所以，Ricky在哪里？”中年男子将纸盒推回Andriy Shevchenko面前，摇着头：“我不知道。他只托付我把两件东西交付与你，仅此而已。”“可是你留下了痕迹，让我能够追溯至此的痕迹。”“我只想看看，那个把Ricky搅得心烦意乱的男人是何方神圣。”“Ricky说他是你的委托人？”“没错。”“他叫你‘Rui’。莫非你就是M城久负盛名的私家侦探Rui Costa？”中年男子没有急于回答，他搅动着咖啡杯里的银匙，眼见投入的白色方糖被杯中的深色液体渐渐吞没。“从小到大他一直是被保护的角色，这意味着他需要更多时间去消化和应对突如其来的祸端以及人性的阴暗。”疼痛如洪水般席卷至Andriy Shevchenko的心口，他用手捂着脸，声音开始颤抖：“对于Ricky，我简直一无所知。”Rui Costa抿了一口咖啡，明明已经加过几次方糖，味道却仍旧苦涩。对面的金发男人满目神伤：“所以他一直把我当成体贴又大方的金主？他所流露的温情和爱意都是伪装？他只是向我出卖他新鲜美好的肉体换来金钱？如果这些都不是真实的，那到底什么才是真相，怎样才算作真心？”“抱歉，Shevchenko先生，我无法回答您。”Andriy Shevchenko不再说话，他把头埋得很低，面前的咖啡杯里漾起一圈淡淡的波痕。

走出Luce Café，天色已暗。下雪的夜晚总是来得很早，街面的积雪开始有了厚度，被Andriy Shevchenko的黑色皮靴踩得嘎吱作响。雪花落在他的金发上、睫毛上、大衣口袋里，他却放佛丧失了知觉，漫无目的地在雪中行走。是夜，他辗转难眠，一颗心比相识前的空落又多出一味疼痛。午夜时分，窗外不再落雪。失去了的终究是失去了，他在神经摩擦的钝痛中闭上眼，任泪水在清冷的黑夜划出弧线。


End file.
